More To Me
by Cobwebbs
Summary: She was just a broke, lonely girl. Why did these people want her? What did they want her for? She wasn't important to anyone. At least she wasn't until she met him. A guy she was sure was a few ribs short of a barbecue. Now she was being dragged everywhere, and she wasn't even sure she'd come out of this confusing mess alive. Though the probability was... very slim.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N) Hi, it's me again. I just posted a one-shot for Teen titans. And I got a pretty good response. So this idea suddenly popped into my head when I was supposed to be studying for AP English. But this was much more fun then conjugating verbs! _**

**_So yah, This is going to be about Argent and Hotspot, except it's an AU. There will be other's but for now it's just these two. They need more love and recognition. So I'm going to get it for 'em. I hope you guys like it._**

**_Knock your selves out! ;-)_**

**_disclaimer: snatit neet nwo ton od I? writing it backwards still doesn't give them to me... Oh well, I tried._**

* * *

Beep, beep, beep.

This noise continued for a few more minutes before a large beefy hand grabbed the offending object.

"Yah." Came a gravely rough voice into the com he'd just flicked on.

The person on the screen turned around. His face was sharp and withered. He had one missing eye with a long red scar across it. His other eye was a shocking green that hurt to look straight at.

"Yes, what is your status report Burke?" The frightening man hissed.

Burke, as he was called, let a vile smirk spread on his sloppy face, "Target sighted."

"Perfect. Now you know what to do." The apparent boss hissed again.

"Yep, This'll be fun."

The communicator clicked off.

"Boys!" Burke called behind him in the dark. Five other scruffy men immerged from the shadows.

"We got the signal." Burke grinned sickeningly, "Let's roll."

* * *

"Oh, Scuffles! What a bloody mess you've made!" An eighteen year old girl scolded her cat with an indignant white face.

She pushed her pet off the counter where he just knocked over a pitcher of milk.

"Stupid cat. I don't know why I put up with you?!" She grumbled as she washed the mess up.

The said cat, noticed his problem and decided to make up for it. He began to purr loudly and rubbed up against his owners face.

"Oh no you don't! That's not going to work this-" She stopped short as her pet mewed in a cute way, "Ugh... fine, you win. I accept your 'pology," she smiled lightly. Dumb cat, always won.

Now that that's clear the petit young women stood and headed for her shabby living room. Which only took ten steps to get to.

She looked at herself in a cracked mirror.

A small heart-shaped face looked back at her. It was a little on the abnormal side though. She had skin so pale it looked like a silver-white. Her hair was black shoulder length and sort of spiky. She had red streaked bangs and a tomato nose. But the most shocking thing were her eyes. They were a dark crimson. Over the years she'd gotten used to this abnormal thing she'd been born with. That's not to say the rest of the world had.

She sighed, "Scuffles," Her white puff of a pet answered with an inquiring 'meow', "I need to get a real life." She sighed again. As a lonely single girl, living alone was hard. She was a high school drop out, her parents had disowned her when she was sixteen. She couldn't hold down any job and she had a rental bill that needed to be paid by the end of the week.

Which was going to be impossible since she was practically broke. So broke in fact that she couldn't even afford to live in the slum area where she was living now. The entire neighborhood was filled with thugs, and criminals. People here were constantly afraid and miserable. If you didn't learn the rules of the street in your first day here, then you had no hope for the rest of your life. Good thing she was a very fast learner.

"You know what, Scuffle's, I'm going to go out tonight." She said decidedly, "If I'm going to be kicked out tomorrow then, I might as well have fun for now." She smiled at her kitty, who seemed to be saying, 'I could care less, as long as you feed me, we're good.'

She laughed and petted his head, "Here I go!" She yelled and jumped out of her ratty apartment into an even rattier world.

Her mistake...

* * *

"Boss... Boss... BOSS!"A loud voice boomed in a medium sized office, at the sleeping figure on the desk.

"Huh, what!"

"It's time for your undercover check up."

"Oh... okay. Give me a second."

The door clicked shut. A young man of 22 leaned back in his swivel chair and yawned. He was an attractive dark male with dark grey eyes. He was tall with fine toned body. But right now, he wished to be finely asleep. He rubbed his eyes, irritated.

"This is what I get for opening an all nighters' club." He mumbled to himself.

"Boss?" A large women appeared in the doorway again. She was heavily built with more weight then she needed. She had a thick lower lip that said 'don't mess with me' her eyes were small and dark with the signs of a harsh life on the streets.

"Hummm?" The young man she addressed as 'boss' answered absently.

"You got twenty minutes to get you butt outta here." She smirked, her long beaded earings jingling as she moved her head, "Before I kick it outta here." She finished.

"Yah, yah, I'm gone. Just give me a sec ok?"

"Sec's over hon, get out." She smiled thickly and opened the door for him.

Said man sighed and got up, "Thanks Ivy, next time though, just get me an alarm clock."

"I am your alarm clock. Now boot." The large women pushed him out of his office and sent him on his way.

"Great, another all night sleepless. Here I come." He huffed miserably.

He didn't know the half of it.

* * *

"Hey Isaiah! Swell to see ya again!" A skinny cowboy dressed westerner smiled a buck toothed smile at the dark skinned man.

Isaiah smiled back politely and straightened from his slouching position to shake hands with him.

"Bill, great to see you to, so how's business?' He asked idly. Bill Cohanger was his manager and chief.

Bill shrugged and seated himself, "Fine, a lotto young kids these days tryin' to break in but, that's just business." He drawled pleasantly.

Isaiah nodded, "And the employees how are they?" He asked, casually leaning back.

"Fine, fine, it's the boss I'm worried about." Bill said ordering a drink.

"Oh, really? How come?" Isaiah's interest was caught.

"Still haven't seen him after all these years. He's supposed ta come today but... his secretary lady said he was sick er somthin'"

Oh, I see." the young owner couldn't help smiling. Every year he came to inspect his club, but nobody knew who he was. He'd made sure his employees didn't know so he could come around to check up on them without them faking good behavior. So far everyone was honestly working. But it was getting harder to keep his employees curiosity down year after year. Oh well, they might find out soon. But until then, he'd have his fun.

"Wonder why, You guys never seen him before." He continued knowingly.

Bill shrugged, "Beats me, he's one of them... elusive types of fellers. Never see 'em but they are heck of good owners that pay pretty darn good to."

"Hum, interesting."

"Well," Bill chugged down the remains of his drink, "I gotta dash, big money brewin' tonight, My knee can smell it!" he laughed heartily and threw his cup in the trash, "See ya round partner," He called, swaggering off towards his office.

Bill, he was an interesting character. Isaiah noticed his strangeness the day he found him, but then Bill showed him is managing ability's and that got him good pay. About the only thing smooth and well done about the westerner was his managing skills. One of these days Isaiah planned on telling him who he was. Later, not now though.

So that done he leaned back in his chair and continued his surveying of his club. There were people everywhere, dancing and talking, drinking, laughing. He sighed, sometimes he wished he had time for, 'fun' as these normal people put it.

Oh well, someday.

He watched the door for sometime, seeing the people who left or came in. Guys in Mohawks and earings, girls in skimpy outfits that would put their ancestors to shame. He cared for none of them ,even though Ivy was always telling him to get a girlfriend. To busy, was always his excuse.

Now Ivy, she was also the best secretary he could ask for. She was a big burly women with a loud attitude. But somehow she'd fit to him. She was forty, had been divorce three times and had five kids. She had been arrested for attempted robbery when she was 23, that had ruined her chance for job employment for the rest of her life.

Until she found him, he found her a good hard worker and she never stole or cheated, in fact, she'd told him about her frame up, but that wasn't what brought her close. She treated him like a son most of the time. He always felt like a kid again when she told him what to do. She never let him slip even when he had wanted to give up five years ago from depression.

Over all, she was a great friend.

His thoughts were interrupted by sudden movement from the counter. His bartender, Sammy, a sandy blond college student with freckles and a to skinny body. He was flirting with two girls and they'd laughed at what he'd said. Ok so Bartenders flirted sure, but this guy looked like he was after more than some giggles. Isaiah shrugged and let it slid. His eyes shifted back to the door.

Two overweight girls in super short shorts and belly tops game in laughing. Boring, three guys in baggy jeans, earing pierces and one had no shirt. Uninteresting. The door opened one more time, a small framed girl in black skinny jeans and a tight red T-shirt stepped in slowly.

His attention was caught, he straightened some, and examined her.

Something rang different about her. Sure she had spiky black and red hair, like most kids who wore their hair different colors, but that wasn't of consequence. Her face, it didn't look mugger or seductive. It was small and heart-shaped. Under the dim lighting she looked so pale, almost white.

He watched her go to the counter and sit on the red stool. She sat there, quietly, her eyes surveying the scene. For a second he could have sworn she stopped on him. The next blink and she was watching the people in the back, dance.

He didn't know why, but suddenly he was compelled to join her. He never really cared for girls or their flirty ways. But this one... was different, somehow.

He stood up and casually made his way to the bar counter. He dimly noticed that Sammy was missing. He slipped into a stool one away from hers.

She didn't notice him at all. Ok, so he wasn't a movie star, but come on, the least she could to was glimpse at him.

He tapped the counter idly, as if waiting for the bartender to show up. No bartender, ok this wasn't right. Where was he?

"Hum, service here's usually faster." He mumbled low, but loud enough for her to hear.

No response that she'd heard him. Ok so she definitely wasn't like the other girls, who, seeing a hot guy, would instantly start-up a conversation and not let them go if they could.

Maybe a direct approach, "Um, hi."

This time she glanced at him, but quickly resumed staring ahead, "Hi." She muttered.

"So... what's your name, haven't seen you around here before." Actually he'd never seen any of these people before. Visits to his bar were scarce and far between.

She shrugged, "Never been here before."

"Oh, um... so how do you like it so far." He let the fact that she neglected to answer his full question slid.

She shrugged again,"I don't know, never been to any club before actually." Her eyes shifted to her left. Was she hiding something?

That's when he caught sight of them up close, he gapped, couldn't help it really, "You- you have red eyes?!" He stared in surprise and curiosity.

She scrunched her face this time and turned towards him fully. He caught his breath.

_Damn... she's beautiful_. He gapped in his mind. Then he realized he'd just offended her with his stupid outburst._ Idiot, stupid, moron!_ He berated himself.

"So I do, thanks for letting me know." She said sarcastically. She glared at him, "Listen if your one of those sleaze balls that pick up hot girls for 'fun' then your barking at the wrong chic. I am NOT easy." She spat crossing her arms defiantly.

That was the most she'd said so far. That's when he noticed her accent, what was it, England, Australian? He couldn't place it. All he could place was how much he liked it. She sounded so adorable. Oh wait... she just bit at him.

"Um, yah, no I'm not... like that. Not even close. I just saw you come in alone and thought... um?" What could he say without making her more defensive.

"What, that I'm lonely?" She snapped, "Well your wrong, dead wrong." She hissed threateningly.

Isaiah blinked, the way she'd just hissed at him sent shivers up his spine and neck.

"Um, yah. S-sorry, We, I," He let out a gusty sigh, "Ok look, I'm sorry if I offended you. It was a stupid not thought out thing to say. I am not a sleaze bag and I do not harass innocent girls for fun. I just noticed you looked much more different then the other girls." He paused, "Nicer."

She looked at him for a second, as if studying him to see if he was telling the truth. Evidently she thought he was. Then her hard glare dropped, "Oh, sorry, I come from a hard place, I'm not used to... decent guys."

He smiled, "Yah? Bet you handle them fine huh?"

She smiled back, a small guarded smile that made his gut wrench. "My name's Antonia, but everyone just calls me Argent. Because of my skin, as you've probably noticed, isn't all to normal a color."

He noticed, it really WAS white, but it didn't look freakish. It just made her stand out even more, "Yah. So Argent, I'm called Isaiah."

She scrunched up her nose in, what he thought was an irresistibly adorable way.

"What?" He asked slightly confused.

"That's almost as bad as my real name." She said then slapped her hand over her mouth, "Oh, sorry I didn't mean it like that, I-"

"S'ok, I get that a lot. Tell you the truth. I don't much like my name either." He assured her.

She slumped a little, "Still, I'm sorry."

"Yah... what's wrong with your name? I like it."

"It's too... fancy. For someone that's broke, lives in a dangerously cracking apartment building with nothing but a couch and blanket... It's pretty out-of-place don't you think?" She quirked her head inquiringly.

He had to chuckle at that, she was interesting. So direct and her accent made her seem so fresh. She had an air of straightforwardness and strength.

"I guess so. I, personally like my Arabic name better though."

Now she was really interested, he never actually told anyone were he was from before. Except his secretary. Not because of fear of discrimination, but because it just slipped his mind.

"Where are you from?" She asked politely.

"Morocco. You?"

"New Zealand originally. Moved here when I was thirteen. By then I'd already gotten stuck with this horrid accent." She sighed and folded her arms on the marble counter.

"Cool, I kinda figured you were from around there. Your accents nice though." He inadvertently complimented her.

She smiled again, still the same guarded smile, "Thanks. So what is your name in Arabic?"

"Il'yas" He stated simply.

She shrugged, "That does sound more musical to the ears, "Hey, where is this bartender guy? We've sat 'ere for the past twenty minutes."

Isaiah's attention was taken by this, were was his bartender? Speak of the weirdo, here he sauntered up now.

"Hello, welcome to 'Is and Was' What can I get you." He slurred to them. He had a sort of disheveled look.

He'd been drinking in the back. Oh, this guy was so fired.

Suddenly Sammy's attention was caught by the pretty New Zealander next to him.

He smiled sloppily, "Hel. loh Gorgeous." He hiccupped, "What's on your menu to. Night?" He liked his lips in what was supposed to be an alluring way. Isaiah found it stupid. Agent found it nasty.

"Ok, forget this. If this is the kind of service ere' then I am gone." She stood up and walked away huffily.

Isaiah frowned at Sammy, who shrugged and went to another girl.

Definitely fired.

He Then turned and followed Argent to the door.

"Hang on." He called. She stopped and turned around with crossed arms.

"Yes." She said smoothly, holding her irritation from the jerk of a bartender in.

"I- you... I'm sorry about him. Look, um, you seem like a nice girl. Maybe you could-" He stopped, what was wrong with him? He'd never liked a girl before and now he wanted her to stay here... no, to much, "You could come again some time." He finished lamely.

She shrugged, "Maybe. Thanks for not being a freak like all the other jerks." She turned and opened the door, "Bye." She threw another Smile in his direction that stumped him dumb.

The next instant she was gone.

He sighed, his head suddenly hurting, his eyes burning for sleep. Maybe it was time for him to book too. He knew who needed fireing so. Yah... he just wished he knew who that girl was. Her name wasn't a whole lot to go on.

He siged and exited his club without a second glance, making his way to his car, his mind snapped back to the picture it took of her small, adorable face... and now she was gone.

Just like a Cinderella... He though glumly. Then realized what a sap he'd just turned into.

* * *

Argent walked dully towards her apartment building. She was semi thankful it wasn't to dark. She didn't feel like a defending herself from disgusting thugs. She had a strange feeling in her gut. That boy at the bar. No not that jerk of a bartender. The handsome dark one, she found him strangely attracting. She usually distanced herself from the male population.

Which was why she was slightly defensive with him in the first place. She'd had bad experiences with men before... that turned her off from them entirely and made her suspicious of all of them. They weren't trust worthy when it came to getting a pretty face.

_Once they get what they want, they dump you for the next set of hot legs that passes them_. She thought bitterly. But he seemed different somehow.

She slowly made her way up the crumbling molded concrete steps to her apartment room. If she'd been paying attention she'd have noticed the door being unlocked.

To bad she didn't.

* * *

Isaiah drove down the broken street, stupid absent thinking, He growled to himself.

He'd been so caught up in thinking about that girl that he hadn't noticed he'd taken a wrong turn down a slum neighbor hood. His car bounced on the horrible, narrow road.

"I really need to get some shut-eye," He grumbled to himself flicking his headlights on. Suddenly a window in the apartment building in front of him smashed open. He gapped and swerved his car into a stop just barely missing a parked one. He looked up and saw... someone falling out!

* * *

Argent pushed her door opened tiredly, "Scuffle's I'm home!" She called.

No response.

That was strange, her cat always came running when she called. Suddenly her senses were heightened. Her apartment took on a cold and vacant feel. She turned her defenses on. Something was wrong.

"Scuffle's?" She narrowed her eyes, her door slamed shut.

She gasped and jumped around in a fighting position, "What? Who are you?" She glared menacingly at the large beefy man with a slimy smile on his face.

"Oh that ain't important. All that you need to know is that you comin' with us." He sniggered.

She growled, "Over my dead body."

"Nope, over this things, dead body." The big oof held out her precious kitty by the scruff of his neck.

She gasped, "Leave him alone you big jerk!" She threw herself forward and kicked the man where the 'sun don't shine' faster then he could think.

He yelped and dropped the cat which ran onto his owners shoulder. Argent smirked and positioned herself for another kick.

The criminal was still yoweling but caught her small foot and pulled her making her trip on her back. She yelped and punched him in the stomach. Than wrenched her foot away from his grasp. Without another thought she flew away and rolled behind her couch. How was she going to get out of this?

She heard the man bark something, suddenly five more creeps emerged from the shadows. She gulped, uh oh, now she was really in for it.

"Grab her!"

The all pounced on her at the same time. Her muscles tightened and she sprang away. She kicked one backwards sending him into the wall, she ducked and rolled out of the way from the middle. Two bumbling idiots slammed face first into each other. Three down three to go.

The other two sidekicks sprang at her.

Like a cat she jumped lightly and landed on the back of her couch. They jumped after her. She sprang up and did a back flip in the air over their heads. The tried to grab her but Scuffle's jumped and landed on their face's clawing them with mewls that could wake the dead.

She smirked for a second until a gun shot missed her ear. She turned her head, the beefy man held a shiny, silver pistol pointed straight at her.

His face was red with fury, "They said I had to bring ya in alive, they didn't say ya had to be in one piece." He hissed.

She scowled and backed up into the wall next to her small window. A rectangular picture with sharp edges, was hanging next to her head. She hissed and grabbed the picture, then, flicking her wrist she threw it straight at him like a Frisbee. It hit his hand making him lose focus for a second. That's all she needed, she grabbed her cat, threw her one chair at her window, broke it and jumped through. She heard the man roar as he tried to grab at her falling body, missing her by the hair of her shirt.

Now this part wasn't so thought out. She was plummeting towards the broken sidewalk, she grabbed at the short metal flag pole that stuck out of the building sideways.

A car screeched to a halt across the street, but she didn't care. She had her own problems. She clung to the stupid stick. The building was old and in desperate need of repair. The walls were crumbling. It was cracking away where she was hanging, one more chip and she'd be street pizza.

The big man was staring down at her, his eyes gleaming with smugness. She wished she could spit at him. Dang gravity.

One more crack...

It crumbled.

She flew towards the ground holding on to Scuffle's for dear life. Suddenly she felt her body jerk up mid air. She opened her eyes and gasped. That dark skinned boy caught her through the second floor window. He yanked her in and slammed it shut. Then turned towards her bewildered and confused.

She blinked, still clutching her cat, "What?"

He gapped, silence. They heard the thugs stampeding down the stairs.

"Um, thanks for the save. But I got to go." She jumped up and started for the door.

Isaiah snapped to sense and grabbed her by her skinny forearm, "Hold it there! What's going on?"

She shrugged, "To heck would I know," The foot steps became louder and closer, "Now let go." She seemed so calm as she looked directly at him

Not like she was nearly smashed on the pavement. He couldn't believe this. Without another word he pulled her out of the building and towards his car.

"Hey, 'scuse me but were do you think you're taking me?" She struggled a bit trying not to let go of her precious pet.

"I don't know yet, but it's going to be away from this." He informed her.

Argent's heart sped up, oh no, if this guy thought he was stuffing her in his car and dragging her where ever he wanted her to be, he had another thing coming. She froze a split second as a horrid flash back popped into her head.

_Being dragged into a car against her will, knocked out, pulsing heat, hurting, burning feelings, humiliation... broken heart!_

Her pupils delated, she let out a terrified squeak and kicked him in the shin, hard. He yelped and let her go so fast she didn't have time to regain her footing and tripped backwards at the sudden loss of support.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" He hissed, rubbing his aching body part.

"No, you, you won't have me. Not like him! Them! All the others!" She shrieked hugging her cat for dear life on the floor.

He gapped at her, she'd suddenly lost all sense of what was going on. What was wrong with this chic? No time to find out, those thugs were about to burst in.

He struggled with his conscience for a second, leave her or save her?

He growled in frustration and bent over, he lifted her up bridle style and began running the rest of the way to his car.

She struggled, kicking and screaming, yelling random things he couldn't make sense of.

"Let go, you can't, I'm not like them, I'm not-stop-not a bad girl-please-I promised! They said-it can't happen again, not again! PLEASE NO!"

"Oh for the love of-" He gowled and pushed her in his car. Then he hoped in, locked the doors and sped off without having a clue why he just did all of this.

Argent was still in the back seat yelling and cursing, she attempted to jump out the front seat door, because he only had two doors. Confused, he held her at bay with one arm and drove with the other.

He looked behind him every half minute, nothing, nobody was following them. He eased up a little but still kept his muscles tense, least She try to break his back windows. She was still yelping and shrieking behind him. He siged in pure frustration as he turned down a familiar road.

What the heck had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

_**So, there you have it, my first chapter of my first Teen Titans chapter story! I hope I can finish it. Let me know what you guys think and I just might.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N) Thanks for reading my last chapter guys. It really means a ton to me. I wrote this other one as fast as I could, but I think the only time I'm pretty sure I'm off, is Sunday, because I just got a new Saturday job and things are a little nutty, plus tomorrows my birthday, so yah. I'll try to update every Sunday. If I don't then expect a huge word filled apology. Anyway enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Let me see hum, ( flips through the list of stuff she owns) no, no, no, nada, nuha, nope... *sigh* Just as I thought, I don't own the Teen Titans, darn... :-/**_

* * *

She wasn't kicking and screaming any more.

Instead she was slumping in the back seat, her arms were crossed, her face puckered up, her eyes glaring daggers at the back of his head. He could feel it.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Stop glaring at me like that. I did you a favor. I have no idea why. But I did."

Silence.

"So, why were those weirdo's after you?"

More silence.

"Do you know?"

No response.

"Oh come on! What is wrong with you? Aren't you supposed to be thanking me for saving you from impending doom!" He yelled irritated.

"Saving me! You jerk face son of a-" She cut herself off, "You just basically kidnapped me. Which those freaks were going to do anyway!" She yelled back.

"Kidnapped you! _I_ kidnapped you!? Really, so much for gratitude." He glared at her through his rear view mirror.

"I don't even know you! You just show up where I live and take me away! I call that Kidnapping!" She spat back.

He flared, "Oh yah, those guys were going to do the same thing, except they'd probably throw in a molesting along the way! What, did you want me to tie you up and gag you?" He couldn't believe this. He should of just left her when he had the chance.

"You-" She stopped, her words choking her.

Silence yet again. Both bubbled with anger at each others stupidness.

A few minutes passed, he heard her mumble something.

"What?"

Another mumble.

"Come again?"

One more mumble only louder.

"Ok, seriously, speak up. I can't understand you."

"THANK YOU!" She yelled in his ear making him wince, her voice ringing in his head.

"Gah, Your welcome, I think." He shook his head to gather his scrambling brains.

She huffed and plopped back into her seat, sulking once again. He glance at her pouting face in his rearview mirror. She look deliciously adorable. To bad she hated him, but then he didn't feel to found of her at the moment either.

Another short pause of silence then she spoke up, "So, where are you taking me? The police station?" She sounded apprehensive when she said that.

He nodded unsure, "Yes... Why?"

She suddenly jumped up and threw her arms around his neck hugging it and the head of the front seat, "NO!"

He jumped in surprise and lost control of his car, swerving, he missed a small yellow Chevy. Horns honked angrily at them, someone cursed at him from their window.

"Jeez, what is wrong with you!? Let go or I'll crash." He growled.

She didn't budge, "You can't take me there! Please, I can't go there!" She begged in his ear.

He widened his eyes. Was this girl in law trouble? Was he helping a fugitive? He decided to find out.

"Why?"

"B-because." She whispered brokenly.

"Because why?" He said stiffly trying to ignore the tingling feeling he had when she spoke in his ear.

"Because... I hate them ok! They're all idiot, years back my favorite uncle was murdered. We went to the police but they said it was to late and to difficult to figure out who did it. Ever since then... I swore I'd never go back. I don't need there kind of 'help'." She finished miserably.

He softened, 'Oh... I'm sorry, but where else can I take you?"

She let her grasp loosen a bit, her arms just hung loosely over his shoulders, dejected, "Nowhere. I was barely able to live where I was."

He sighed again, "Ok, listen Argent, I'm going to see what we can do. I'll take you to a friend of mine's house. Just until I can figure things out. She won't mind but..." He stopped and looked at her from the rearview mirror, "How good are you with kids."

She lightened up, "Great with 'em."

He nodded, "Ok, then you'll be fine."

She smiled her small smile and jumped in the front seat. Isaiah tensed at this action, she saw and laughed shortly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to jump out. Yet." She finished slyly.

His grunted some in cohort response. She shrugged, maybe he wasn't completely evil.

* * *

"Where are we?" Argent's eyes surveyed the small shabby brown house they'd just pulled up to.

"Ivy Collen's house. She's my secretary." He said simply, slamming his car door.

She looked at him, "Oh, ok." She wondered how she ended up here. She pulled Scuffle's out and held him close, this was going to lead somewhere interesting.

Ding dong!

They stepped up to the front door. A crash, someone yelling very, very loudly, then the door creaked open.

"Yah what?"

"Hey Ivy, how's it going?" Isaiah smiled at his friend.

She slammed the door shut, ten sounds of unlocking latches later the door swung open and a huge women embraced both warmly, "Isaiah, glad to see ya! Who's the little babe? And I do mean 'little'." Her black eyes sweep over Argent, who began to feel slightly frightened.

"Um, Can I talk to you inside Ivy?" He asked uncomfortably.

She raised a questioning brow at him.

"What did you do now kid?"

* * *

"So, you have no idea why they tried to get at ya?" Ivy asked while pouring hot coco in Argents' blue mug she held.

Argent shook her head and took a small sip, "No."

"I don't have any guesses, seeing as I barely know her." Isaiah said sipping his own drink.

"Mhm, you and your troubles, Anyway, 'course she can stay here." Ivy smiled at Argents' brightening face.

"Really!?" She smiled.

"Yep, as long as you can handle these headaches I call my kids, no problem."

Argent jumped up and gave the big women a warm hug , surprising both Ivy and Isaiah.

"Now, now hon, enough of that. It's gettin' late let's get ya ready for bed. As for you Isaiah, you get your butt home and in bed. You got a big problem to fix." She shooed her 'boss' out the front door.

He smiled, "Thanks a million Ivy. I owe you one."

"Yah, yah, you're just lucky I'm nice and don't want to collect all the 'ones' you owe me. You'd be broke." She smirked at him then gave him a warm hug, "Carful, don't do anything stupid unless you absolutely need to."

The dark-skinned boy nodded, "Right, thanks again, bye."

She nodded and shut the door.

The things she did for that boy.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Argent was helping her baby boy get a sandwich. The other four were watching her and listening to the story she had going.

Ivy smiled, as far as she was concerned this girl was more than welcome.

* * *

It had been two weeks and Argent couldn't have been happier.

She loved it at Ivy's. She loved her kids and she loved her kind-hearted madam. Ivy was hard around the edges but she had sweetheart insides. And she loved Argent like her own daughter.

The children got to likening her too. Isaiah visited to make sure everything was ok and Argent wasn't causing any trouble. But no trouble had happened since two weeks ago.

He slowly began to ease up and trust the petit girl. Everything was great.

To bad it couldn't stay that way...

"Andy! NO, you get off that shelf right now. What is it Kory? Yes you can 'ave a chocolate bar. Karen share with your brother. Hector stop pulling your baby brothers 'air. Aw come 'ere Lucas." Argent ran around the house trying to keep all the children from falling to hurting themselves. They ranged from 10 to 2 And they were all cuckoo kids.

"Ok stop!" She yelled silencing the ruckus immediately.

The children all knew not to make her mad by now, they all instantly shut up and ran to sit in a circle around her. She sighed gratefully and began one of her famous fairy tales.

Just then Ivy walked up to her house, home from shopping, her arms full of groceries. She unlocked the door and entered expecting to find at least one crying child. Nope, quiet.

She smiled and dropped her wares on the kitchen counter. Putting everything away she went into the living room. Argents' soft accented voice reached her ear. She really liked this girl.

The burly women leaned against her living room door frame and listened to the soothing voice of the young girl.

"... And when the princess woke up the prince took 'er away to 'is kingdom and they married living 'appily ever after. The End." The children cheered at the end.

Karen, Ivy's oldest daughter, 8 years old, piped up with a question, "Hey Argent, how come your story people always get married and live happily ever after before they know each other?"

Ivy's smile faded as Argents' face fell.

"W-well...um, it's just a story." The girl faltered.

"Yah, but it lies, normal people don't fall in love at first sight!" Andy put in.

"Yah!"

"Yah!" The other two joined.

Only Lucas, the baby, who had no idea what they were talking about, didn't ask a question and went on sucking his thumb.

Argents' white face heated, "Y-yes, your all right but... Um?"

Ivy noticed her discomfort and came to her rescue, "Kids, I'm home!" She boomed, they all jumped.

The children ran with a united 'Mommy' to hug her. Argent's face relaxed glad for the rescue, she stood up, picking up the baby and went over to Ivy.

"Ms. Collen's, 'ow was your trip?" She asked quietly handing her the child.

"Fine, thanks for watchin' the kids Hon. Now all of you go upstairs and get ready for dinner." She ordered her kids who knew better than to disobey their mother.

Argent sighed and went to sit on the old leather couch, Plopping down she zoned out, staring into space, somewhat distant. Ivy saw this.

"What's wrong Baby girl?"

Argent straightened, "Nothing... just... "

"My kids didn't upset you with that question, did they?" The warm women sat down next the small girl.

Argent shrugged, "I, no they just got me thinking is all."

" 'Bout?"

"It's silly really but... What is love anyway?"

Ivy tensed, "Hon, ask me how to file papers, change diapers, unclog a sink, I'll give you an encyclopedia answer... But love. I 'm afraid I don't know a thing about it. Never had it before, unless you count kid love." Ivy explained simply in her rough tongue.

"Yah, I don't think many people know what it is either. But your kids are right, those stories... they are all lies." Argent shrugged and stood up, "I'd better get dinner ready." And she left.

Ivy sighed, "Love, humph. I wish I knew Kid, I wish I knew."

* * *

Isaiah turned up Ivy's drive way on his way to check in with them. He still had no idea what to do about Argent, he didn't know if it was safe for her to go anywhere yet. He didn't even know why he cared.

He shut off his engine and began to get out. Something flashed in the corner of his eye, glancing up he saw two big men hiding behind some bushes in Ivy's front lawn. His heart sped up, one held a small gun.

They were here for Argent...

* * *

"Karen stop that, Andy, no mashed potatoes in your sisters hair!" Ivy was bellowing across the table and smacked Hector's hand, giving him his peas which he took to rolling off the table., "It don't count as eaten if you roll it under the table, even if I can't see it! Now chew!"

The small boy whined but chewed.

Argent fed the baby his mashed peas, though two years old Lucas was a late bloomer, he still couldn't walk and his talking consisted of a few jabbered words and Mommy. But she didn't mind, she never had a younger sibling before, Lucas was the closest she'd ever get.

With a heaving sigh that attracted Argents attention, Ivy stood up to get desert. Suddenly the back door shook with loud thumping bangs. Argent jumped slightly, dropping the spoon she held in her hand. Ivy Didn't even flinch and immediately grabbed a rolling-pin from her cabinet. She shooed the children under the table and readied her rolling-pin to clunk whoever came through that door.

Slowly she went over, then yanked the door open, swiftly grabbing the man who fell through by the shirt and went to whack him.

"Wait!" He squealed.

She stopped mid swing, "Isaiah! What's the big idea scarin' us like that!" She steamed.

He coughed and turned wide eye's toward Argent.

"Her! She' they're her for her. I saw 'em outside. Ivy their hiding in your front lawn. We gotta go!" He blubbered unprofessionally.

Ivy's thick lower lip stuck out, "Isaiah, shut up a moment. I'll handle this. Just get your little girlfriend and I'll take care of those thugs."

Neither subject registered much after she said 'girlfriend' until she bellowed, "MOVE!"

Isaiah, jumped and grabbed Argents' hand, she squeaked as he dragged her out the door. The front doorbell rang.

Ivy smirked, and went to the door, rolling-pin in hand. Her kids still under the table huddling.

Argent wanted to say good-bye but... no time, before she could register what happened the house was disappearing from sight as they rolled away.

Ivy Checked to make sure they'd gone, satisfied she went and leaned against the door, "Yah, who is it?" She snapped through it.

"Ahem, electric inspectors." A gravely voice said.

Ivy smirked, eh, the old electric inspectors trick. Pfft, these people needed to find new tricks.

"Oh all right, come on in." She faked politeness and opened the door with a sudden jerk, both thugs fell in surprised than blacked out as an extremely hard clunk on the head came down unexpectedly. Ivy smiled.

Idiots.

* * *

"You ok?" Isaiah asked turning down the intersection. They were well away from Ivy's house by now.

Argent was in the front seat, slouching, her black lip stuck out cutely.

"Do you think Ivy and the kids are ok?" She asked in a small voice, worry eating at her mind.

He nodded, "Yah, if it's one thing you never have to worry about, it's Ivy. She can handle herself. She's tougher than nails." He assured.

"Yah I know but-" She stopped and gasped, her eyes dilating.

"What's wrong?" He asked panicking slightly.

"Scuffle's! I left him with-"

"With Ivy, he'll be fine. She'll take care of him until you can come back, after all this is fixed." He soothed her, thinking how ridicules this girl could get when it came to her scruff ball of a pet.

She eased up a little, "Yah, it's probably safer with her then following me around anyway." She sagged again.

The next second she snapped up again, "Izzy look out!" She screamed.

He was caught off guard by the sudden nickname, making him a second too late to take the right turn. He swerved missing the wall and continued to drive straight.

"What the heck? Argent I missed the turn to-"

"Their behind us, look!" She cut off apprehensively.

He glanced in his side mirror, sure enough a big blue SUV followed close behind. He could see that big ugly thug in front with a gun in his left hand.

Isaiah, slammed the gas, the thugs saw, the driving one leaned out of his window and shot at his car.

The Moroccan boy swerved as shot after shot missed them. He looked in the side mirrors every second, Argent held onto the armrests of her seat. Her face paler then normal.

"Izzy!" She shrieked.

"Shut up girl, I'm trying to drive with out killing us!" He screamed back as she hung on to his sleeve, irritation crystal clear in his voice and horror clear on her face.

Another gun shot, this time it popped his right back tire, he cursed loudly.

At the speed of 100 and almost no control, Isaiah figured they were as good as dead. He yelped as Argent's scream drowned his senses, his car swerved the rubber of his tires squealing, he turned three full circles causing cars to swerve and nearly crash. The car flipped over and landed on it side the wrong way in traffic. A huge hauling truck honked frantically, charging towards them.

Argent screamed, he was almost compelled to join her. But he rested on something smarter. He kicked her door open, with strength he didn't know he had, he yanked her out and jumped from the car rolling out of the street before the truck hit.

When it did, it crushed the car with a sickening crunch of metal and gas. Five second after, the truck stopped a few feet away and the car blew.

The two young adults stared in horror, breathing hard, still clinging to each other. It was only when the sirens of the highway patrol came to his ears did Isaiah snap out of his trauma. The thugs heard too and rushed off before they were caught.

Isaiah tried to sit up but found he couldn't, Argent was still clinging to him curled up in a tiny ball, frozen.

He cleared his throat, "Um, Argent?"

She didn't move, he sighed, "Fine." Picking her up bridal style, he walked out to the stalled traffic.

This was going to be fun to explain...

* * *

Six hours! Six freakin' hours.

They had to explain everything to the police, then they had to wait forever before they could go, then they had to wait another forever before they finally got things cleared and got a police escort home.

Well his home anyway.

Isaiah sighed as the cop who drove them, drove off. It was 11:00 a night and he was tired, grouchy and in need of a serious shower.

Argent was silent behind him, she hadn't said a word since the accident, even though she got over the shock. He cursed at himself as he dropped the keys, picking them up he unlocked his fair-sized apartment and entered dragging the still dumbfounded Argent inside.

He made his way in the dark to his living room lamp from memory, flicking it on, he sighed with relief.

"Home sweet home." He stretched and clicked the other lamp on revealing a nice sized living room. The walls were a soft beige, he had two sofas arranged in an L shape against two walls a nice sized TV, to the left an arched doorway which led to a connecting kitchen.

There was a hall if you turned right and three rooms, one bathroom, two bedrooms. Overall it was a pretty nice place.

Not like she was used to.

"Make your self at home, I'm going to hit the showers, be back in 20 minutes." He sauntered off without a second thought.

Argent was left standing in front of the door, alone. She looked around, it was way nicer then she was used to, for sure. But she was still to rigid from her near death ordeal. There had to be something better than this life.

Finally after some serious pondering, she sat on one of the couches. She didn't relax though, she couldn't, her back stayed stick straight. Still stiff from fear, she didn't move until Isaiah came out of the bathroom, steam following him, in his P.J's which were just a pair of sweat pants and white T-shirt.

He was toweling down his hair when he saw her sitting on the couch staring ahead like a zombie. He scratched his head and hung the towel around his neck.

"Um... Argent? You, want something to eat?" He asked slowly, unsure of her reaction.

She shrugged, well at least it was some kind of reaction.

"Ok... um, how about some rice and chicken, I made it this morning for lunch but... never got around to eating it."

She shrugged again.

He shrugged in return and disappeared into the kitchenette.

The room became empty and lonely instantly. It wasn't cold, but the emptiness felt cold. Argent's wall that kept her emotions at bay finally cracked. She didn't know what broke it but it broke.

Unaware of this, Isaiah warmed her dish in the microwave and brought it out with a spoon. He hoped Argent didn't mind spicy food.

He entered his living room once more and stopped short.

Argent was on the floor in a small heap of clothes and hair. Her tiny frame shook once every five seconds. The Moroccan boy was struck dumb. It was safe to say that he'd never seen a girl cry. That said, he had no idea how to deal with it.

"A-Argent... what?" He put the food on the coffee table and crouched near her.

She didn't move, just sobbed.

He stood there unsure what to do. Should he pat her back? Should he just talk to her? Should he pick her up? Should he even touch her?

She continued to sniff and cry.

He shut off his doubting mind and let something else control him. Though he didn't know what that something was. Well, not entirely anyway.

"Argent hold on," He lifted her up by he forearms gently. She hung like a limp rag doll, he leaned her onto his chest, she didn't move except for the sobs that shook her.

"Look, argent, come on. Stop it. I-I'm no good at this stuff." He felt extremely uncomfortable, "I, you... it's ok, your ok right?"

She shook her head, "No." She hiccupped, "T-this is a-all m-m-my fault."

He raised an eyebrow, "What is?"

"All those poor people getting h-h-hurt b-b-because of m-m-m-me..." She whimpered, "And I d-d-d-onn't even know why! I-I-I-I knew I was the worst thing that happened to this world -w-when I was born. My Mom always s-said so."

Isaiah's heart cracked, "What kind of freaking mother says-" He stopped, not helping, "Forget that Argent, just stop crying ok. I, I don't know you to much but I know your not the worst thing that happened. It isn't your fault those guys are after you, and it's those freaks fault for the people who got hurt."

She slowly stopped crying. After a few sniffling minutes she looked up at him, "Why are you helping me? I've caused you nothing but trouble, your car it-"

"It's insured, besides... I like helping you, it's probably the most fun I've had in a long time. After I live through the crazy situations anyway." He smiled.

Argent's face lightened, her red rimmed eyes dried up and she gave him her own small smile, "Thanks Izzy."

He bit his lip to keep from doing something inappropriate in this situation, she looked so irresistible looking up at him, he then processed her words, "Izzy?" He raised a dark brow at her.

She shrugged cutely, a light pink color dusted across the bridge of her nose, "Um, sudden word. I didn't actually mean for it to pop out like that."

He let out a small chuckle, as bad a that nickname was, he'd let her have the satisfaction of calling him something she'd made up, even though they didn't know each other that well yet, "It's ok, It's not that horrible. More casual actually."

She sat up straight, getting off his chest, he bit back a disappointed groan at the loss of contact. He really needed to get his head on straight.

"Thanks again... Izzy." She threw her arms around him unexpectedly and gave him a quick warm hug. He was glad he wasn't standing or he might have lost his balance from knees turning into jelly.

She let go and smiled at him, he gulped and nodded wordlessly, "Night Izzy." she hopped away into the hall... Isaiah just stood there dumbstruck, his heart beating a thousand miles a second, what was this affect this girl had on him?

She came back, looking at him shyly, her hands clasped behind her back, "Um... Where do I sleep exactly?"

* * *

_**Ok, so I found the ending adorable! I just love fluff between these two, hope you guys thought so too. Let me know and you will automatically get a cookie... in your mind ;-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N) Aloha! So here I am, a new age years old, which I'm not going to tell you guys... you know why. Anyway so here's the chapter I promised! Yay! (applause) OK, ok, settle down. Now how about we get this party train a-moving ?! So enjoy, and I thank All that viewed, reviewed, and favorite! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!**_

_**Disclaimer: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnd... I still don't own them, no matter how long I'll wait. :-(**_

The sun slowly rose and began streaming in through a curtain-less window, stretching across the floor all the way across the face of a young girl.

She scrunched her face up and shifted a little, slowly she cracked her thick rimmed eyes reveling a bright crimson color.

She yawned not wanting to get up, until a good smell wafted under her door and towards her. She inhaled deeply, a split second later she snapped up in bed, that. Smelled. So. Good!

She jumped up, threw the covers off and rushed down the hall. Suddenly she screeched to a halt, wait... she needed a shower before she saw what breakfast was.

Sighing she turned back down the hall and into the room her host had graciously let her use. She looked at the small mirror that rested on the rough brown dresser. She was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

A pair of black jeans and a purple T-shirt. It was the smallest thing Ivy had in her closet. Argent thought for a moment, what was she going to change into if she took a shower. She quietly went into the hallway and opened the small closet, a pile of white towels, hand towels, wash cloths and... aha!

T-shirts, they were all white and huge. She wondered why he had extra T-shirts in this closet and not in his, oh well, she was sure he wouldn't mind if she used one, just until she washed her own clothes. So grabbing the shirt and a towel she hopped into the Bathroom and shut the door.

It was a fair-sized room with a shower plus bath, it was light brown and blue tiled. She found it calming, slowly she undressed and began washing her under garments in the tub with some soap she found under the sink. Then she hung them on the radiator to dry. Satisfied, she hopped into the tub and turned up the hot water.

It took her at least twenty minutes to relax and start on her hair, she surveyed the shampoo options:

"Hum, guess he's not a big fan of flower smells." She mumbled to herself and picked up a bottle of cinnamon scented shampoo.

Oh well, spicy smell were more a men's thing, but, ah, what the heck, better to smell like spice than sweat.

Thirty minutes later she stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around herself. Drying herself off, she took her, now dried, undergarment from the radiator. Pulled them on and threw the T on after them.

Slowly she opened the door, her ears strained for any sound in the living room. None. Ok, maybe she was imagining breakfast smells? She was pretty hungry, having forgotten to eat that dish of rice Izzy had brought her last night.

She sighed and thought she'd just find something to eat on her own. She walked into the brightly lit room, feeling a little lighter then she felt last night. Like she had less of an emotional burden The room was empty and the glass balcony doors were pulled back letting the bright sun in, making it all seem so cheery. She liked it, now to find breakfast.

Before she could move she heard a small clattering noise, then Izzy himself appeared from the kitchen doorway. He had two plates with egg bagels and bacon piled on them, two cups of orange juice and some oatmeal.

She subconsciously licked her black lips. Izzy was completely unaware of her at the moment, she didn't mind but her eyes fell on the edge of the carpet, a pulled string, his foot slipped into the loop. She gasped as he yelped going down.

Quickly, before she could think, she snatched the plates out of his hands and cringed as he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Izzy! Are you all right?"

She quickly walked around and put the plates down on the short table. She stood in front of him, his face buried in the soft carpet. He groaned and lifted it up.

Isaiah's eyes turned into saucers at the sight he saw. Small white feet, his eyes traveled up, smooth white legs... a lot of legs. He reached the top and nearly had a heart attack, Argent was wearing a WHITE t-shirt! He had to look twice to make sure she wasn't... never mind.

He shook his head and sat up , rubbing the back of his head, "Um... morning Argent?" He raised a dark brow at her, confused, plus being a guy, his brains were still scattered from the mental image he had flashed through his mind before the actual picture of reality went through.

She shrugged, "Morning, you all right?" She helped him up, she put all her weight on her heels lifting him up and fell back as he pulled up.

He blinked as she shrugged and stood up, "Guess this morning were both a little clumsy. Uh, that looks real good."

"Huh, oh yah, glad it didn't end up on the floor." He said making his way over to the small table, "sit." He motioned for her to sit across from him.

She obliged, the rest of the morning meal in awkward silence. Isaiah tried his hardest to keep his eyes off her bare to mid-thigh legs. Needless to say that was very hard, finally their meal was over and he picked up the table then without so much as a word he went to take his shower.

Argent wasn't sure what to do now. This wasn't all to normal for her just yet, she fell into the couch making sure the T didn't go to high up. She began to let her mind drift to yesterday, and the two weeks before. Her stomach began to bubble uneasily at the memories What did these people want with her? She had always been a left behind loser ever since she was born, so... what was this all about?

She couldn't remember anyone that she made enemies with. She didn't owe anyone money... well except her land lord but he wasn't the type to get after people just for rent, he could care less actually, he just wanted the money, if you didn't have it then leave. Simple as that, he wasn't a guy that liked complications, or thinking.

The white skinned girl took a deep breath and sat straighter, maybe these people wanted something she had. But she couldn't think of anything she had that would be valuable to anyone, except her cat, but he wasn't important to anyone, but her.

The bathroom door clicking open snapped her out of her contemplations, she looked up and immediately blushed red. Izzy decided to walk out without his shirt, making things very uncomfortable for her. She shifted and tried to avert her eyes from his smooth toned body.

He was busy drieing his face, once he removed the towel his eyes snapped wide, "Oh, I... I completely forgot you were sitting there... sorry." He stuttered and rushed into his room as calmly as he could.

Argent just sat there, suddenly she began to fell her body tense, her throat hitched, her eyes glazed over as her mind reeled backwards. A flashback shot through her mind making her pupils dilate and body shudder.

_The pain, the tortures, "never leave you" He'd said, lies, all lies... the same words, turned against her, used, broken..._

The images flashed through her mind making her heart crack, her breathing began to come out unsteady, grabbed her head, she squeezed her crimson eyes shut gritting her teeth, wishing the images to stop. But the tortures images kept flooding causing an ear grinding scream to rip from her throat.

The Moroccan host was busy looking for the right shirt to wear for work when the scream shook his apartment. Unfortunately he was currently under his desk when the scream scared him into shooting straight up. Well, he would have gone straight up... if his desk didn't stop his motions with a resounding crack on his head.

He yelped, rubbing his head, quickly recovering after a groan, he ran to the door and skid to a halt as he saw Agents figure crumple in the corner of the couch, unmoving, a tiny ball of... fear, fear, hopelessness, it seemed to radiate off her.

He advanced slowly, "Um, Argent?" He reached a hand out to touch her shoulder.

But before he could lay a finger on her, her face snapped up. it was stretched, her eyes dilated, her hair strewn all over the place, standing on end, she looked insane. He stepped backwards and nearly fell over the coffee table.

She was breathing hard, hissing between her teeth. She didn't look human for a minute. He gulped, this wasn't normal.

"Um, what? What's wrong with you?" He stuttered, unable to believe her sudden change in... species so it seemed. He stretched a hand towards her, she sunk back from it as if it were poison.

"Stay away from me..." She literally hissed her eyes narrowing like A snakes, "Stay away!" She screamed louder.

Now he knew something was definitely wrong. He stepped forward, "Ok Argent I don't know what's wrong with you but... snap out Of it!" She hissed again but this time she crouched like a cat and sprang at him.

He was not expecting that. They fell backwards from the force, she hissed and screamed as she tried to scratch his face off. The dark-skinned boy was more than confused now, he was terrified. What HAD happened to this girls mind?

"Argent, STOP!" He yelled grabbing both her wrists and lifting her off him. She screeched and hollered, trying to pull away like a wild animal in a trap.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, " His patience wore flat-out, the fear and confusion helped do that. It wasn't like he had too many patience anyway, he clenched his teeth as her frenzied movements made him angrier.

Finally he snapped to and slapped her one right across her small white cheek.

Instantly she froze, hiccupped, her eyes snapping to his face, and slowly they returned back to normal. Her breath slowed and she seemed to wake up from a nightmare. She blinked a few times as she became aware of where she was.

"Izzy?" She breathed, "what... oh no." realization dawned on her soft face.

Isaiah was even more confused now, he let go of her wrists as she turned her back to him. Her hand on the large red mark on her face. He cringed in guilt as he too began to calm down. That wasn't a very pretty mark on her small white face.

"Care to explain what the heck just happened?" He asked slightly irritated, he hated confusion.

She shrugged, "It... it's nothing I just lost my 'ead for a minute." She tried to brush off.

He snorted, "Nothing?" That was not an answer, he walked around and took hold of her shoulders, "What was that really Argent, you completely lost it and went ballistic on me,"

She slowly lifted her head, her crimson eyes clicked with his dark gray, "I, um, nothing, just it was-nothing now leave it at that." She pushed away and walked to the couch. Plopping down, she crossed her arms and put on her stubborn face. He eyed her skeptically, nothing his foot.

"Fine, be that way." He snapped, then he went into his room, grabbed the first T-shirt he saw then headed out his front door, "Don't leave this place unless those freaks get ahold of you, got it. And when I come back..." He didn't finish, he was pretty sure she knew what was on his tongue.

Giving her one last hard look he closed and locked the door. He stood behind it a second more, lost in his thoughts. takeing a deep breath. He had a feeling things with this girl were going to get real crazy... crazier.

* * *

"Hey Boss, you look a little under the weather, what's up?" Ivy studied the young dark man with her shrud eyes as she gave him his lunch, which was just a soda and sub sandwich.

He shrugged, "Nothing, I just didn't get much sleep last night. By the way, how'd it go with the thugs? Your ok, I can see."

Ivy smirked, "Honey, Ivy ain't anything if she don't got the wit to deal with those half wits. Oh yah, does your little girl friend want her scruff ball back?"

Isaiah's face tightened, "She's not my girlfriend Ivy. You know I don't do... that stuff. And no, she thinks it would be safer with you."

Ivy nodded, "Mmhhhm, sure she ain't. But seriously boy, you oughta get yourself one, or you'll end up like me. Alone and abused. See my problem was I got a guy when I was only 14, and when I did, I had no Idea how to deal with it and hopped right on the sex train. Which is why I'm here today. But you, you're a decent guy, at good age, and every girl deserves a decent guy, so why not this one. She don't seem like an easy chic." Ivy sat on an easy chair next to her young boss.

He sighed, "Belive me, she is nowhere near 'easy'." He shook his head, "Actually I've never met anyone so difficult in my life. She's completely simple one second then she's insane the next. I don't get it?"

Ivy stared at him steadily, "What makes ya say this kid?"

"Like this morning, she was having breakfast like a normal person then after I come out of the shower she completely lost it." He rubbed his temples trying to ease a headache that was coming on.

"Nutso huh, hum... sounds to me like she's had past problems that are still affecting her mind. Must be pretty bad to affect a sane girl like that." She thought quietly her lower lip sticking out in thought.

Isaiah had no Idea what to make of the sliver girl, no idea whatsoever.

"Well guess we'll never know." The large lady stood up and left him alone in his office to munch his lunch in thought. Two minute later she was back with the wireless phone in her hand, "It's for you." She said flatly handing him the phone.

The dark-skinned boy sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and took the phone, "Hello?" His eyes widened as the voice on the other side made him sit upright.

"We know where you've got her. If you don't stay out of this you'll suffer a lot more than she will. Leave her while ya still got the chance." The voice was thick and gravely, but the threat sounded serious.

Isaiah wasn't going to take it though, "Who are you and what do you guys want?" He snapped roughly.

Ivy watched his face and body tense, she didn't like the caller at all, seeing her bosses' face harden she snatched the phone from his grasp and growled into it, "Look here, you freaks better bug off and find some other jerks to bug, because we ain't jerky enough for you! And if you don't back off you'll be sorry!" The receiver went dead.

The large women grunted in contempt and clicked the button off, "Who are these freaks?" She growled.

"Wish I knew Ivy, I really wish I knew." He turned to his window and looked out to the large street.

Something wasn't right here, what did these guys want? Better question, what did this girl have that they wanted? If she had anything at all. Why did they want he so badly? His eyes glazed over, it wasn't really his problem, now was it. Maybe he should just leave her somewhere... get rid of her, get rid his problems.

He groaned, if only he could be that cold-hearted, things would be a lot easier.

* * *

His head hurt, his body ached and all he wanted was for the whole world to just disappear and leave him alone. He growled as he fumbled with the key, trying to get it in the hole. Dang, why did these stupid holes have to be so small?

A trivial thing to grumble about, but it helped vent out some anger that was bubbling inside him. Sometimes he could get so angry, it was miracle his head didn't catch on fire. But that was a rare occurrence... well kinda rare.

His dark hand finally managed to unlock the stupid door and close it behind him. He turned and blinked twice at what he saw. Argent was stretched out on his couch, in her regular clothes, legs crossed, her eyes on the medium flat screened TV, the remote dangling lazily in her hand as she flipped through the uninteresting channels. He bit back a snort, well wasn't she just comfy. To be honest he hadn't expected to find her like this... or to find her still here at all. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Well, don't you look comfortable." He tweaked ,getting her attention.

She shrugged and sat up, yawning and stretched, "I was bored. Where'd you go anyway?" He registered her accent before he registered her question. He couldn't help it, he liked her accent better than her questions.

"Um, work, you know some people actually work for a living, oh and Ivy says hi." He walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Argents soft foot steps sounded behind him ,"So she's ok. What about Scuffles?" She asked her voice slightly apprehensive.

He couldn't help rolling his eyes as he took a gulp of milk from the carton, "Yah, your fur ball's ok. Sheesh, you really love that thing don't you?"

She stood there staring at him, "yah, 'e's like the only thing that I 'ad to keep by me... since..." She stopped her eyes flitting to the side, "Forever." She finished quietly.

The young Moroccan studied the silver tinted girl, she was just too mysterious to figure out. Suddenly his thoughts turned to the phone call. Should he tell her or... no, it would only make things worse.

He stretched and looked at his oven clock, 10:00, "Well, it's getting late. I'ma hit the sack... you?" He tilted his head in question.

She snapped out of whatever trance she was in, "Huh, oh yah... um, night." She waved and headed to the guest room.

He watched her walk slowly until she closed the door.

Maybe he should have mentioned the call...

* * *

Crash!

Isaiah snapped up out of his bed. Someone was in the apartment. He felt his muscles tense as his forehead broke in nervous sweat. This was not happening... oh man, another scuffle was heard. It was happening! He took a deep breath, don't jump to conclusions, it could just be Argent in a weird phase again.

He stood up cringing as the small squeak of his bed sounded like a blaring car horn in the dark. He slipped to his door and crouched to listen.

Voices, rough, definitely not a girl's voice. He gritted his teeth, they were here for said girl. He could bet his life on that. Slowly he reached for his baseball bat that he'd had since being a kid. It was nice heavy and solid.

As quiet as a ninja he slipped out of his room sticking to the darkest parts of his hall. He saw two shadows moving in the living room, whispering fiercely.

"Ok, I'll check one room you check the other. Which ever one doesn't have the girl then... you know what to do." One hissed.

"Got it Burke, " The other one answered.

Izzy gulped and slid towards Argents room, slowly he made sure he skipped the squeaking parts of the floor and carefully slipped into the silver skinned girls room.

He closed the door, his dark grey eyes skipped from one space of the room to another. There was no escape, except from the window that wouldn't have been of much help anyway seeing as his apartment was three stories up. Argent mumbled and turned over in bed. He bit his lip, this would be hard to explain.

He heard a loud crash like something being broken. They were coming for her. He snatched up a chair and stuffed it under the doorknob as well as locking it. A second later the handle jingled.

"Hey, this door's looked?!" One thug growled out.

"Well then open it up moron!" The other hissed, a loud slapping sound, a whine, then, "On the count of three!"

Isaiah freaked. He jumped towards Argents bed, thankfully, she was already waking up.

She yawned and blinked tiredly, "Huh, Izzy, what the 'eck are you doin' in my room?" Her eyes grew three times their size as she began to think of to many horrible things of why he was in her room, she was near screeching point.

The dark-skinned male cringed at the volume in her voice, his ears picked up the thugs voices again.

"1..."

"2..."

His heart flipped, uh, oh!

"3!"

The crooks threw themselves at the door and burst in, sending splinters of the once whole door everywhere.

Argents eyes popped out of her head. She let out a scream, Izzy slapped a hand over her mouth, picked her up off the bed and ran to the window.

Oh well, desperate times called for desperate measures. He placed Argent on his back and threw open the window.

"Hey not so fast jerks!" The bigger thug called, he yanked out a gun and let a shot whizz right next to Izzy's ear.

The other man pushed his partner aside, "What the hell man! We can't hit the chic! You know what the boss said!"

The first guy growled, "That don't mean we can't hit the guy!" He went to shot again...

They were gone?

* * *

_**A/N) So there ya guys go! I hope you guys found that as fun to read as I found it to write! So how about you press that nice button that every author loves for you to press and drop me a review on how I did ;-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N)__ Here it is guys! Another brilliant chapter composed by yours truly! Ok so I'm not that brilliant but still, I'm glad you like it anyway. Thanks so much for your favorites and reviews. I love it when I find that someone else likes my story. Anyway here is another chappy, hope it's worth your time and I hope it was worth writing. Enjoy!_**

_**Disclaimer: Ok we all know the drill, let's skip it.**_

* * *

They were gone... just like that.

The thugs looked out the opened window, the dark street below was empty.

"Aww man Burke... we is in SO much trouble when the boss finds out we lost her again!" The smaller man grumbled in fear.

A slap on the back of his shut him up, "Can it moron... we'll just keep lookin' for 'em until we find 'em. No get your butt out and lets go look. They don't have a ride so they can't be far." Burke hissed shoving his partner out the room door.

If he didn't find this girl, he really would be in big trouble.

* * *

They ran.

Well, actually Izzy was doing most of the running. Argent was just clinging to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist as he ran forward making her jerk with every step. She buried her face in the crook of his neck in fear and confusion.

Isaiah was to busy trying to figure out what to do next. He had to figure out were to take this girl. Who was proving to be more than one kind of burden at the moment. She was pretty light but still, running with a grown girl on your back would be hard for anyone.

Now for the real problem, he had no place to drop her off, or any place for himself to stay now too. Ivy's was out, his place was out... so where could he-

"Izzy?" Her voice interrupted his thinking, she sounded smaller than she normally was.

"Uhu?" He answered absently.

"I, where are 'we' going?" She asked slowly, "What happened back there exactly?"

He let out a heavy sigh, "I don't have a clue Arg, but... it's getting too dangerous to keep you around-"

"What! You... you want to throw me somewhere else don't you?" She sounded on the verge of breaking.

The unexpected sound of her voice made a lump come up in his throat that he had a hard time swallowing before he answered, "No Argent, I'm not going to throw you somewhere. That would be..." He didn't finish, a bus stop loomed in his line of vision despite the dark.

"Ok here, we'll wait for the bus, I think I know where to go next." He informed her as he slowly slipped her off.

She regretfully let go of him and sat on the freezing bench. Well, it felt cold compared to his warm back. She shivered and huddled together, lifting her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. She let out a shuddering, sad sigh and let her face fall on her knees.

Isaiah was busy fumbling for any left over bus tokens he might have and was thankful for the fact that he was one of those guys that didn't wear PJ's. Or even own PJ's for that matter. He still had a few left from that morning. Her sad sigh was what grabbed his attention.

"Arg.?" He looked at her tight curled up figure, she looked so much smaller and vulnerable then she really was. A strange twinge in his heart made him feel really weird.

"Argent, come on, it's ok. Those freaks won't get you." He tried to comfort her. He wasn't too good at feelings, or girls, or anything that had to do with both. The only feeling he was good at was anger.

"I'm not scared for me Izzy." Her voice came muffled.

The Moroccan raised a dark brow, "Say what now? Than why do you always look so scared after dealings with those guys?" Now she was really confusing him.

She let out another muffled sigh and lifter her head. She wasn't crying, no, actually she looked completely stoic at the moment. He wasn't sure if she was entirely sane for a second. Which scared him a little.

"I'm scared for everyone else. I'm worried that I'm causing more problems by running. I know I'm not worth any of your help. And it's making me think. Maybe I should just go with them the next time they find us. It would be easier on everyone, especially you." Her crimson eyes linked with his, unwavering. She meant everything she was saying and it made him felt slightly guilty.

"Argent." Unconsciously, his hands found there way to her bare upper arms in a gentle hold, "It's ok, listen I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, but you just freaked me out with your weird phase. Anyway, that's not important right now, Their not going to find you again Arg, and if they somehow manage to, I won't let them take you. Ok." He assured her in a soft voice that he wasn't familiar with.

Her big beautiful eyes seemed to lighten as his words registered, "You mean it Izzy? Why?" She cocked her head to the side cutely as she asked.

He cleared his throat, "I don't know yet but... I let you know when I find out myself."

She smiled.

Then all at once that smile faded, she bit her black shaded bottom lip and slowly detached her arms, that he was still holding onto. Then as if in a strange dream she stood up and backed away. Isaiah didn't understand her strangeness this time, what did he do wrong now?

He looked at her, she was busy finding the dark sidewalk very interesting. He sighed, another headache coming on.

That's when his eye fell on the bus stop clock... Next bus at... 12:00 pm! Dang it, no wonder a bus wouldn't come. It was 2 in the freakin' morning!

He let out an exasperated groan and let his head fall back irritated. If these thugs didn't kill him, this stress would.

* * *

HONK! HONK!

Argent squeaked and fell off the bus bench she was currently sleeping on. Izzy sucked in his breath to keep from laughing at her hilarious facial expression.

"Morning Snow-White." He chuckled and helped her up, "Come on the bus is here, we gotta roll if we want to stay alive."

She shook her head as if shaking out her sleepiness and stepped up onto the humming bus. Isaiah paid their fare and smiled at the grouchy looking bus driver. Then he led her down the aisle and sat them in an old worn out seat.

Argent sat by the window and he made himself comfortable next to her. She wasn't all too comfortable with their proximity at the moment but...

Her eyes caught someone taking a seat on the chair across them. It was an elderly woman, she had a fashion magazine, even though she looked like she was to old for the fashion of these days.

Argent shifted, and went back to the window. A few minutes of zoning out she had the strangest feeling, they were being watched. She turned her head and saw the older woman smiling at her. It wasn't a mean or creepy smile. It was just weird that she was smiling at her at all.

Argent decided to ignore her after she gave her a quick nod of her own head. Five minutes later, she was still watching Argent. The woman kept at it until Argent decided to say something.

"Ahem, um, excuse me but... can I 'elp you?" She asked in her most polite voice.

The women let out a strangely bubbly giggle, "Aw, you have an accent! That is so cute!"

Argent raised her eye brows... ooookkkaaay. This was weird. She looked over at Izzy, he was busy trying to sleep. Ignoring everything around him at the moment.

"How long?"

Argent blinked, was this woman talking to her. The expectant look on her face said she was, "Um, excuse me?"

The woman smiled wider, "How long have you two adorable young people been dating?"

Now that caught Isaiah's attention.

He sat up and stared at the women, "Say what?" Now he was confused.

His dark grey eyes looked at Argent questioningly, the poor white skinned girl shrugged.

The woman caught their attention with another loud giggle.

"Aw, just so adorable!"

Argent was more than flustered by this person, Isaiah looked more annoyed than confused now.

They both decided to ignore this lady. They had bigger worries on their mind.

But she wouldn't take the hint, no, instead she got out of her seat and sat right next to Izzy making him squish against Argent who did not appreciate that at all.

"So tell me, how old are you two?"

"Um..." Argent had no idea how to answer this seemingly harmless but extremely annoying woman. She wasn't used to happy, bubbly people. She'd always known how to deal with jerks, bitches, thieves, and morons... but not normal people.

"21," Izzy's voice cut in her head.

That shocked her, 21! Wow, she was not expecting that.

He looked annoyed when she looked at him, he was just trying to get rid of her.

"Oh such a beautiful age, how about you sweetheart!?" She gushed towards Argent.

"Um... 18?"

Now it was Isaiah's turn to get surprised. He looked at her strangely but she was to busy trying to figure out how to get this women to move so she could breathe. Izzy's body was too close, warm, solid... and... too close.

The woman's face dropped unexpectedly.

Argent began to feel uneasily, what did she say?

"18... are you to in some sort of trouble?" She gasped, "No, wait, you?!" The women jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Izzy.

This surprised Argent, how did this person manage to change her face, attitude, and even the atmosphere around herself so quickly?

"You must have done something unspeakable to this poor innocent girl! That's why she looks so uncomfortable and scared! You... you're a rapist!" The suddenly crazy woman, yelled loudly.

Argents face lit on fire, Isaiah's face... turned purple.

The women began to look frenzied at their silence.

"Oh my soul you are! Oh you poor, poor little girl!"

Argent breathed in trying to suck up the laughter that was suddenly building up after the embarrassment died down. When you really looked at it this lady was making a complete idiot of her self, pointing and hollering at Izzy. Her face twisted in disgust, anger, concern for Argent, and... a little fear. As if Isaiah Crockett would... never mind

"Oh the horrors of young people these days! They don't have any morals, now restraint. Sent out into the world to do what ever they want at such young ages! It's despicable, well I hope your happy young man, as soon as I GET OFF THIS BUS I'm GOING TO REPORT YOU!" Her voice rose by the end of her rant.

Just then Izzy stood up and pulled the cord for their stop. Argent was still trying to keep from laughing by biting her tongue. The dark-skinned boy grabbed her small white hand and began to lead her off the bus. The woman was still ranting. Izzy threw her his politest smile and waved at her making a show of bringing Argent closer.

The women's threats and screams could be heard even after they got off the bus. Then the bus drove off. it becme silent for a moment.

Argent looked at him. Isaiah looked at her.

Their eyes clicked then...

They both burst out laughing.

Their laughter mingled perfectly together as the rolled over, falling into the nearest bench. They laughed, and laughed until it hurt to laugh anymore.

Of course this wasn't unnoticed as freaky to passer Byers.

Neither could care less.

"Oh. My. God!" Argent squealed still clutching her stomach, "Did you see her face when - when you smiled at her!" Laughter drowned her words again.

The young man nodded in agreement as he recalled the nosy woman's face, "And that's why you should mind your own business." He chuckled.

After about a few more minutes of pure laughter, Argents chortles slowly subsided to giggles. Izzy stopped completely, except for the huge grin on his face.

"Never dealt with anything funnier in my life." He said shaking his head with mirth.

"Me neither." She agreed.

Isaiah chanced to look at her that moment. His breath caught in his throat. The usual small, straight faced, white skinned girl was smiling widely at him. Her smile lit up her pale face.,her white cheeks were glowing pink and her eyes had never shone more brightly. She literally took his breath away. From that instant he unconsciously decided that he wanted to see her more often looking like this. She was even more beautiful than the first time he'd seen her.

"Izzy? You ok?" He blinked back to reality and looked at her face, "Oh, Hi... um, yah ok."

She nodded slowly, "Ok... so how come you looked kind of surprised when I'd told that lady how old I was?"

He looked at her again, she was 18, just barely an adult. He was at least four years older... something about the age seemed to kind of shut him down. But then four years wasn't that bad, but should he really like her this much? What was he saying, er, thinking, he didn't like her THAT much... did he?

"Um, it was nothing Arg, uh, oh right, come on. We're almost to where we're supposed to be." He changed the subject, taking her hand and led her down the street.

"I don't think I know this neighborhood, it's nice." Argent said looking at everything she could. They were in the busy part of the city. The buildings were tall and shone under the early sun. The lawns in front of each were cut clean and there was flowers in front or around almost every tree. The side-walk was pretty stone cut and trash-less. Not like the broken pieces of concert she was used to walking on. Everything was bigger, shiner, cleaner. She liked it.

"If you think this street is nice, wait until you see where we're going." He smiled at her, receiving a smile in return. Only this one wasn't her usual small guarded one. It was bigger, with a genuine ring to it.

He loved it even more.

* * *

He was right.

The neighborhood they'd just turned into was amazingly pretty. All the houses were a fairly good size. They were all painted white and had even picket fences around their lawns. Flowers were planted in bright colors in front of windowS or around walkways. The entire place was neat, sunny, and cheerful.

"Ok, so why are we in such a bright place?" She finally spoke up after one hour silence.

Isaiah refused to let any information go, "I told you were almost there, you'll now when we get there."

She rolled her crimson Eyes, "Ok wise guy, why in such a bright, shiny place? I don't exactly fit in." She stopped following and motioned to herself.

Izzy turned and looked her up and down, she was right, her white skin, black and red colored hair, black lips and dark clothes... she was a weed in a patch of flowers. But then he wouldn't have her any other way. Not, not that he had her or anything it was just a thought.

"No worries Arg, you'll fit right in where I'm taking you." He assured her and continued walking.

She wasn't so sure about that comment but she followed him anyway, oh well, it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

Finally they stopped in front of a slightly different house. It was just as neat and tidy but less... bright. There were no flowers, just purple elephant ear plants. The grass was cut fresh and clean but had black pieces of lawn ornaments spread door was painted dark purple and the steps had a dark stain to them.

Argent began to feel strangely at home.

Isaiah caught her attention from looking around, "Come on Argent, this way," He took her up the steps, "and a word of advice, these people are weird but... just don't hold it against them kay."

She was really confused, "um, okay?" She agreed unsurely.

Izzy nodded, seeming to believe her and rang the purple door bell.

They waited, Izzy patiently, Argent tensely. She wasn't too sure about this.

They heard a loud bang then someone yelp, finally after two more seconds the door began clicking from the inside, and pulled open.

A big green eye poked out, "Yah... who is it?"

Isaiah's face brightened, "Yo Gar, how's it rolling man!"

The person's smile could be seen through the door, "Isaiah!" The door flew opened revealing a medium-sized boy. At least 18, and nicely built. He didn't have much clothes on which made Argent squeak slightly with unexpected embarrassment. All he had on was a pair of baggy jeans.

But that wasn't what made her eyes pop the most. The fact that he was green, literally green from head to toe, his hair, his skin, even his eyes, was what shocked her. In fact the only thing not green was the whites of his eyes and his teeth.

"How long has it been dude!" This green boy's voice was sort of coarse but pleasant nonetheless.

"Forever, um, hey... all you in?" Izzy's face changed to seriousness.

"Yah, come on in." Greenie stepped aside to let them walk in.

They did, though Argent was a little hesitant. She expected something to suck her in and destroy her. Paranoid of her but still. Fortunately that thought changed when she saw the nice clean fresh living room. It was painted light green and had a light purple carpet. The sofa's were soft cream leather. There were nice simple floral arrangements on the bay window and on the coffee table. The entire room ha da calming feel and a refreshing scent.

What was it, flowrs, no, cinnamon, no, no, lavender. That had to be it.

"Hey Rae-Rae, check out who's popped by!" The green male called to a unmoving black form in the edge of one of the sofa's.

The form stood up and stepped into the minimal light, Argent stared. She was a short girl with pale skin, almost grey. She had short hair that came forward. When the light hit it, it shone a light violet. But her eyes, that was what caught attention. They were big violet colored. But they weren't like normal eyes, they had a cold, hard, emotionless light to them. This girls entire being seemed like she was keeping her emotions away from the surface of her self.

She came off as creepy. But strangely Argent liked her.

"Hello Isaiah, how long as it been." She asked, her voice in a calm monotone.

Izzy smiled, "Too long Raven, hey can I ask you guys a favor?"

Both new additions nodded.

Izzy began Argent's story.

* * *

They were both left dumbstruck. Even the seemingly emotionless girl was gaping slightly.

"Whoa... so these guys are like, trying to kill you , and Isaiah because he's trying to help you?" Garfield said in awe to Argent.

She nodded slowly, her hands tightly together in her lap, "yes." she whispered quietly, in sadness.

"Aw dude, talk about being hung up on a hot chic." Gar shook his head in wonder.

Argent seemed to deflate and blushed at the same time, Raven who was watching Argent intently, notice the white girls discomfort her companions words caused. So, to reward Garfield for his brilliant comment, she raised her hand and sent a good one right across the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey what'd I say?"

Raven ignored him, "Of course she can stay here Isaiah. You both can." She said in her same monotone even though the words were kind.

Garfield, having recovered from her smack, nodded eagerly, "Yah, we got two extra rooms so, you guys can hide out here!" He jumped up excitedly, "I'll go get them ready, man, This is going to be like an undercover party! AWESOME!" He ran up the stairs, hyper like.

Argent blinked, well, she wasn't expecting that an enthusiastic a response. Unlike Garfield, Raven was calm and collected,

"Ignore him, he can get a tad immature when overly excited. Now, I'M going to get your rooms ready. Make yourselves at home and help yourself to anything in the fridge." Then with a soft wave of her hand, she started for the stairs.

A loud crashing bang from upstairs and a yell of "I'm ok!" Successfully caused her to pick up her pace and disappear.

It became quiet.

Argent began to tense, she didn't like quiet with only a guy in the room. She turned and looked at Izzy. He wasn't looking at her. His face was forward, his grey eyes staring into space.

Argent began to feel uneasy, though she wasn't sure why.

She slowly reached out her hand and put it on the dark boys shoulder, "Izzy?"

He started and looked at her, "Yah?" He gave her questioning look.

She herself wasn't sure what she wanted to say, a lot of things had been messed up for this young man... and it was her fault. But he was nice enough to not say so, "I... thanks." She said softly with a small smile.

He smiled back, "Hey, it's okay Arg, not your fault." He absently placed his own hand over hers.

The white girls heart hitched, his hand was rough and warm. The soft touch he gave her sent her senses in a frenzy. No, she couldn't.

Her body snapped away as she pulled her hand back.

Izzy looked at her confused, she looked at him frightened as she held her hand to herself, her eyes wide.

"I... I'll go see if Um, Raven, yah, Raven, needs any help." And with that she ran up the stairs in what looked like fear.

The Moroccan was left behind, stunned.

What was wrong with this girl?

* * *

**_And there you have it, what do you dudes think? What do you think is wrong with Argent? What do you think about me adding Raven and Beast boy? Why do you thin Garfield is green, even though this story is an AU? Hum... so many questions... and only I have the answers, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *_**_lightning cracks behind_**_* Ahem, anyway , let me know. Tata Dahlings!_**


End file.
